keeping_the_clans_alivefandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnpaw
Story Dusk and Dawn were born to a kittypet mother Petal and a Clan cat father, Kinkfeather. As much as their mother loved her mate, she wanted her kits to have nothing to do with him or his lifestyle, so she never revealed to him that they were his kits. However, when Dusk and Dawn were three moons old, their mother died of a mysterious disease, incurable by twolegs. The twolegs that owned the little family of cats were then so distraught by Petal's death, they decided to give Dusk and Dawn away to new owners, for they didn't want to witness their deaths as well. The only problem was, they would be separated, and that was the thing the two kits wanted nothing less. Fortunately, Kinkfeather came to visit Petal one day, only to find out that she had passed on (to his impression StarClan). When he asked the kits who they were, Dawn told him they were Petal's daughters. Kinkfeather immediately put it together that he was their father and explained that to them. Dawn then explained their own predicament, that she and Dusk were to be separated. Kinkfeather could tell this could go wrong in so many ways, so he helped them escaped their housefolk and brought them to where he lived in RiverClan. At first, they were mostly mistreated because they were kittypets, but eventually most cats got over it, mostly because it was quickly evident they contained more of their father's warrior blood than their own kittypet blood. Dusk and Dawn became Duskkit and Dawnkit for the next two and a half moons, then were named apprentices. But ever since they can remember, the two sisters have had a special connection, deeper than the fact that they were related. They could always tell if the other was in trouble, and could even sometimes hear each others' thoughts, due to the fact that they were so close. Personality Dawnpaw seems to be the exact opposite of her twin sister. She is kind, caring, compassionate, and loving. She is always making new friends and making sure those she cares about are safe and happy. She hates seeing other cats sad or in pain, including those in other clans. Dawnpaw just simply cares for everyone. It is extremely difficult to dislike Dawnpaw. Not everyone may be her best friend, and no one has the deep connection with her that she shares with Duskpaw, but she is just so nice and caring, bad thoughts about her just can't be made. Dawnpaw also has a great sense of humor and loves to make other cats laugh and cheer them up when they're feeling down. She is a fantastic listener as well, willing to let others complain or simply vent to her when needed. All in all, Dawnpaw is the cat that everyone wants to have as a friend, and everyone does. However, hidden deep, deep, within her is a terrifying monster. Dawnpaw is always afraid that it will break loose and everyone will know what she is truly like. This is why she prefers her sister to be the dark and scary one, so that Dawnpaw can be the caring one who watches over her sister. She lets her sister have the dark side of their shared identities, which is really very selfish, though Duskpaw has often told her that she doesn't care. Dawnpaw feels bad, but she wants to keep her kindness even more. Category:Apprentices Category:RiverClan Characters Category:Ari's Characters